custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Originon Universe
The Originon Universe The Originon Universe is the universe where the Voro-altia Storyline takes place. This universe has several types of beings, divided into four classes. *Villager Class (Also known as Matoran): This is the class of the shortest beings in this universe. They are essentially the workers of their home planets, and do not possess any elemental powers. *Warrior Class: The warriors are taller and stronger than the villager class, capable of lasting longer in fights. However, they also do not possess any elemental powers, although they are very capable of exercising their physical ability, such as strength and agility past that of beings with actual powers. *Elementalist Class: The elementalists are bio-mechanical beings that possess elemental powers. Most elementalists have one primary power that they use most often and classify themselves by, although in some cases some beings may have more than one power. The core elemental powers include fire, ice, water, wind, stone, and earth. The remaining ten elements are gravity, plant life, magnetism, plasma, light, shadow, psionics, lightning, sonics, and iron. Most beings with a power will have control over their element and their environment, including the ability to use their element as a weapon. For example, sonics elementalists have control over sound, and air elementalists control the air, air environments, and also have the ability to fly. The control of their power comes with training and experience. They can be given the title of Toa if they perform outstanding heroic acts or the acts of a leader. *Titan Class: The beings of the Titan class are the tallest members of the Originon Universe, and generally also possess elemental powers at a larger capacity in most cases. They also have enhanced strength, speed, and senses. Also, Titans tend to be older than most beings, after years of experience and using their powers. Voro-altia Galaxy and the Main Powers The saga's main setting is located within the Voro-altia Galaxy, made up of many planets. The main planets include Phantoka, Malaneros, Saelgador, Kollix, Akasha and others located in the Mid-rim of the galaxy. The main powers of order in the galaxy are the Order of Phantoka and the Criminal Control Center. Order of Phantoka The Order of Phantoka is based on the planet Phantoka, which is home to primarily bio-mechanicals. The Order's distinguishing feature is its training of elementalists to hunt down and capture criminals, villains, and promote peace in the galaxy. It is run by Phantoka's top-ranking elementalists, who also face the second task of running Phantoka's government itself. The Order, although mostly concerned with its own section of the galaxy, has been keeping track of an unsteady cooperation with the other main ruling power of the galaxy, the Criminal Control Center. Criminal Control Center The Criminal Control Center is located on Malaneros, and is essentially a law enforcement system for the general area of the galaxy around its planet. It is controlled by one leader, a gravity elementalist named Zarkon, and trains elementalists for the same reason the Order does. Both powers keep track of the other, but for the most part keep track of their own affairs. However, this strained agreement is seen when the Criminal Control Center, abbreviated CCC, demands political ambassadors from the Order of Phantoka, to use as leverage in case of any conflicts that may break out. Species *Bio-mechanicals: the most common species of the Voro-altia Galaxy and Originon Universe. They are half organic, half mechanical beings. The mechanical part consists of their bone structure, which is a type of organic metal that can grow and replenish itself, and the organic part is the well-known tissue and muscle underneath metal epidermis and a top layer of metal armor. The bio-mechanicals are also the only beings to have elemental powers naturally. *Saelgadorians: purely organic species except a metal bone structure similar to the bio-mechanicals. The first Saelgadorians were bred in canisters through experimentation by a race of scientific beings called Cytoxians. Once the species was capable of living and reproducing on their own, they migrated to Saelgador and began constructing a new home world. They do not have elemental powers, but are much stronger and faster than the average elementalist. *Kollians: purely organic beings who wear large helmets that cover their eyes. They are a military race that cannot be beaten easily by any other except Saelgadorians, which are the only species able to match their strength and speed. *Ventians: winged, organic beings with super speed and flight. In the recent past they have developed elemental powers through experimentation. *Cytoxians: scientific beings that are extremely advanced and intelligent, capable of creating artificial elemental powers, new species, weapons, technology and other advancements. They are not fighters except for a few select individuals and do not possess any naturally occurring elemental powers themselves.